The Marriage Pact
by J.D.Bell
Summary: Dramione Forced Marriage Fic with Drabble chapters from Hermione's POV. Has all the tropes you know and love!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dramione Forced Marriage Fic with Drabble chapters from Hermione's POV. I may do a sequel from Draco's POV. Thank you to daswhoiam for the inspiration- if you aren't following daswhoiam, definitely do! I'll update as the drabbles strike! Please review!**

It was about a year after the end of the war that Ron and I split up. I honestly don't know how we lasted that long. We all dealt with some serious PTSD but no one more than Ron. Even Harry didn't suffer as badly. After 6 months, Ron had lost 50 pounds, couldn't sleep more than a two hour stretch at a time and would viscerally react to flashing light. We begged him to check into a full time care facility and for another month he attempted to heal himself and then gave in.

He began to get better after that but he and I couldn't reconcile the time or the oddness we felt around one another. For all intents and purposes, I had tended to Ron like a full time nurse to an invalid for 7 months. We shared an intimacy that was not the kind that you share with someone you're passionate with. In that sense, we only ever shared kisses but believe me when I say; I knew every inch of his body and its functions.

We parted ways as "lovers," though that term could only ever be applied loosely to us, but we never parted as friends. It is still part of my daily routine to call or text when I first wake up and failing that, I send my patronus along with a cheerful good morning. I know I shouldn't worry any more, it has been years, but therapy taught me, Ron and Harry the importance of a support network. I had to recover too. I think this is part of it.

After that first year when we licked our wounds and hid, for lack of a better phrase, I decided I was probably recovered enough to begin to work again. I won't lie. It took time to build my magic back up. Casting felt foreign to me as a vehicle to do work. To this day, I probably don't use magic as much as the average witch. I prefer to use muggle technology and my own two hands when I'm able. Ron isn't the only one who finds wand flashes unsettling at times.


	2. Chapter 2

I began my work at the ministry two years to the day of the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Care of Magical Creatures was my forte. Very little wand work required but ingenuity was at a premium. This is how I got to know Draco Malfoy better. He and I worked tirelessly to restructure magical creature law; Draco, I think, because it was part of his sentence following the war, and me because I was always passionate about the underdogs of the world.

We ended up pushing through legislation to restructure elf ownership, overturn giant banishment and make real, lasting peace with the Goblins. It turns out that Draco was very gifted in the law and I admired him for it. It would be-for me the self proclaimed bookworm-that intellectual excellence was the foundation of a new and unexpected friendship. I never heard a word from him about my origins. Nothing from his parents either in all those years.

One day, working late in the basement at the ministry and pouring over Goblin law, Draco asked me about Ron and why it didn't work out. I revealed everything to him. He looked thoughtful and then asked for my therapist's name. We didn't discuss it again. I think I saw Lucius Malfoy at my therapist's office one day but I can't be sure- it was just the swish of a cloak and long blond hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day, a year removed from that we had a more personal conversation. I remember the conversation as being so singular. Draco had just turned 21 and my birthday was several months before that. He asked if I ever intended on marrying and having a family. I was truthful in my response that I had never imagined it outside of Ron and now that it was over, I was not actively pursuing it. He responded likewise although his response was way more interesting to me and was the first truly open and personal moment I had had with him. His parents had betrothed him in an old pure blood tradition to the Greengrass family. He was not opposed to the betrothal but found out from an independent source that both Greengrass ladies were head over heels for other men. He quietly stated that he and his father argued and in the end the betrothal contract was broken.

I was surprised when he turned to me and said, "This is dumb and childish, I know, but if we aren't married by the time we're 30, let's get married." I looked at him in shock. Draco sodding Malfoy pouring his heart out to me and making a pact to get married of all things. It was highly improbable so I agreed. He was attractive and rich- I couldn't believe he was despairing, but, what the heck? He'd extended a pretty big olive branch when he'd revealed his personal history to me and I couldn't say no... so I said yes. We shook on it. Our friendship was closer after that. We were easy and open with one another.


	4. Chapter 4

In the ease of our friendship, Draco and I got to know one another and our routines inside and outside of work. He became an unlikely fourth to our trio and added a 5th, the quiet Theo Nott, to our group eventually. We five would rotate homes every week and we were closer than anyone could ever imagine. We shared everything with one another in time. At first it was just the war, then it was our pasts, then it was our hopes for the future and then our actual future.

Harry married Ginny of course and they have since had 3 children. Ron eventually married Pansy Parkinson when we were all about 26. It was surprising to me but I took my cue from Draco and Theo that this was splendid for Pansy and that she was genuine and I knew that Ron was madly in love with her. I think her cooking has a lot to do with it. Ron, food, and recovery. Let the man eat as much as he wants so long as I never see him at 150lbs again. So far, they have one child.

Theo abashedly brought Astoria Greengrass to dinner one night. I could see a nameless emotion cross Draco's face but he met them with alacrity and pointedly ignored Astoria's blush. They married a year later and had not ventured to have a child yet.

Only Draco and I remained but we were not unhappy about it. In fact, we loved playing Godmother and Godfather to our "Nieces and Nephews." Draco had a knack for telling wonderfully animated stories about our time in Hogwarts and beyond and I had a flair for setting the narrative straight whilst he tried to tell said stories.


	5. Chapter 5

On the eve of my 30th birthday as I was preparing for an evening out with Ginny and Pansy, I heard a tapping at the window of my room. It appeared to be the Malfoy family owl. A distinctive Eagle Owl with large bushy feathered 'eyebrows.' I wondered what was so important that Draco had sent me an actual letter instead of just texting and I detached the letter and gave the proud messenger a treat for his troubles.

I did not read the note, rather, I picked up my phone and sent Draco a text,

 _So much time on your hands that you decided to write me a letter on my birthday? You shouldn't have. I feel so special._

There was no response but I did see floating dots in the text window as if he was typing. I gave him several minutes and still heard nothing. The dots disappeared.

 _I see. I guess I'll just read my letter. Git._

I loved my friendly banter with Draco. Perhaps I should have been put in Slytherin. It was fun. I picked up the letter from the side table and when I popped the seal an interesting powder blue light enveloped my hands. Without therapy the last 10 years I probably would have had a panic attack on the spot but I talked myself down with logic. I knew the owl, I knew the sender; this could not be dark magic. I started the rune alphabet and about 30 characters in I was truly calm. My hands were no longer glowing.

The parchment was initially plain and then a beautiful silver print began to appear. As if written in front of my very eyes. It reminded me of the Marauder's Map intruder charm.

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _The House of Malfoy and its heirs are pleased to accept your pact of marriage. You will be wed in one full lunar cycle._

 _With Regards, Orion Malfoy, 1_ _st_ _and head Malfoy_

I gasped and dropped the letter as I espied the most beautiful Emerald ring I'd ever beheld on my ring finger. My phone dinged and I could see the pop up window.

 _I'm coming over there._

Seconds later with a crack, Draco found me still staring at my hand like a daft mime.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione, I didn't know."

I still found I could not utter a word. What was he going on about? I couldn't focus. My mind felt foggy. Then everything went black. When I came to it was full dark outside and Ginny was sitting worriedly next to my bed. She explained to me that I'd passed out and that it was actually a pretty ordinary physical reaction to the magic at work between Draco and me right now. I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I can't believe Draco didn't know. All purebloods know, but perhaps he and his parents never had the conversation after he broke off his betrothal."

I'm grabbed her hand, "I'm not following you Ginny."

She put her other hand around mine, "Hermione, you and Draco made a marriage pact. Albeit a simple one, but a pact nonetheless. You and Draco were unattached when you agreed."

I sat up, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's in the hall. He wasn't sure you'd want to see him." Ginny winked at Hermione then, "I mean, I always like what I see when I look at him, I don't know why you shouldn't."

I groaned and threw a pillow at her, "Stick to your own piece of man meat."

She smiled, "Speaking of, since it appears we will have to take a rain check for your birthday celebration, I think I'll head home. Will you be OK now?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Look, that book there on your side table should explain everything," she said.

"You do know me." Ginny spun on the spot and was gone. I eyed the door wearily.

"You can come in Draco. I know you're out there listening."

I heard the door handle turn and saw him enter the room. His hair was rumpled and I could tell that he was upset. He started to speak but I stopped him with a raised hand, "Shut it. I need to read this book, can you wait while I do? I won't take me that long to read the relevant parts."

He nodded assent.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Modern Wizard and Witch, 1910 edition_

 _Ch 3- The Betrothal_

 _Proper marriage between a witch and wizard should always be entered with the consent of both parties in a betrothal. It is the responsibility of the Wizard's family to approve or deny all desired betrothals as appropriate and the head of the family ought to examine carefully how fit the match will be for the production of magical offspring._

 _A betrothal need not be written or recorded but it must needs be sealed with the touch of both parties. Traditionally, the witch bestows a kiss upon the wizard. If a family head so chooses, they can give carte blanche approval of betrothals to their offspring via the "prenuptua" spell. Details of this spell can be found in the final chapter of this text._

 _Betrothals ought usually to happen between two families when their children are of an age to consent and….._

I had read enough at that point. The first 2 chapters were littered with stereotypes of a wizard or witches proper role but this last one was where the good information was at. I turned to Draco, "So, when we made that marriage pact we became betrothed?"

Draco came and stood next to me. He took my hand and I felt a flutter in my stomach, "I believe so. You have to know that I would never intentionally trap you."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I know that. I didn't continue reading- is there any way out of this debacle?"

He looked crestfallen, "I actually didn't think it was….." He trailed off.

I could read between the lines, "No, Draco, I don't think it is that bad either. I mean, I am turning 30 and I have still not married but 'not that bad' is not a basis for a marriage."

Quietly he said, "I know."

"Well, we're agreed. We need to dissolve the betrothal."

Draco let his hand slip from mine and ran it through his hair, "I don't think there is any way to get out of it. Father came to me this morning and explained all the particulars as he knew them. He and my mother are thrilled."

I responded, "Wait. Are you suggesting they knew of the so called betrothal and did not tell us?"

"Yes, I believe that father has known since we made our agreement."

"Why would they do that?"

"You have to understand Hermione. I'm not sure I did until this morning. A Malfoy never speaks from the heart without first calculating its effects. They thought we already knew."

"What?"

"This is... erm. Hermione.." Draco's eyes sparkled, "Geez. You make it hard on a bloke, you know?"

I gulped, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He smiled broader now, "The brightest witch of our age. Hermione, my ancestor, Orion allowed approval for all Malfoy betrothals because an heir of his would never propose to give their heart away unless they meant it."

"What? Are you saying that you... that you... tha..."

Again I felt that oppressive feeling. My vision started blurring on the edges and the last I remember was Draco quickly swooping me up into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Again I came to in my bed. Only this time it was with the realization that a platinum blond head was resting on my hand. I coughed and Draco sat up quickly searching my face. There was worry etched in his eyes and the lines of his forehead. I sat up and opened my arms and without a word or any of the awkwardness I expected, we embraced.

I could feel his fine hair in the crook of my arm and I could hear him breathing in deeply. I broke from him, "This is a lot to process Draco."

He nodded and chose to remain silent.

"I'm not sure what I feel, what has happened, or what you feel. I'm also not sure what that blue light from that parchment did. Please don't be angry but I need to process all of this. Can you come back tomorrow morning?"

He sighed deeply and said in a cracked voice, "Yeah. Sure I can. Would you…. Would you want to get lunch?"

I swatted him playfully, "Obviously, its Sunday. We always go out for lunch on Sunday. Don't be daft."

He smiled at me then and I felt that flutter in the pit of my stomach. In a split second decision I closed the gap between us and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I quickly parted from him but noticed the powder blue residual light of the same spell that was on the parchment- it was surrounding him now.

He looked astonished and attempted to touch the aura. I demanded, "What was that magic again? There was nothing in the text about it that I saw."

He obviously had no clue, "I haven't the faintest and I read that chapter thoroughly. I did think it rather… erm.. the kiss was pleasant."

I swatted him again, "Do be serious."

In response he grasped me with his right arm and pulled me towards him and then planted a firm, passionate kiss on my lips. It was exquisite and when he pulled away I missed the warmth immediately.

"I was," he responded. He turned on the spot and was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

In a characteristic flurry of activity, as soon as Draco had apparated away I leaped from the bed, grabbed the book Ginny left me and apparated to Diagon Alley. I probably should have changed from the more dressy robe that I had on in preparation for my night out but since it was already dark I fit in with the general crowd as they strolled through Diagon in search of dinner.

I made a beeline to Flourish and Blotts and was greeted at the door by my usual and favorite stack assistant. She seemed mildly interested in my appearance and when I asked her to show me to the betrothal information she raised a quizzical brow but said nothing. I stayed reading until closing time and though I came away understanding much more than I needed to know about marriage contracts in the magical world I was no closer to solving the blue light.

It was not alluded to in any book over the counter that I could buy and I figured the only place to find the solution would be in a pure blood library or via the restricted section at Hogwarts. Since I did not have access to the latter, the former was the solution. I apparated from the now empty Diagon Alley to Malfoy Manor. As quietly as possible.

A clock chimed twice as I appeared in the library. I sighed as I realized it really was 2 am. There were no lights on so I spelled the overhead chandelier on and then cast an _accio_ on marriage betrothal books. About ten books flew at my head and I had to duck and cast a shield to avoid getting knocked out. Note to self. When the books settled around me there was still a rattling on a high shelf above me to the right. Up in a shadowing corner of the library a book glowed powder blue and was shaking in its place attempting to comply with my spell. I let out another sigh and I heaved a ladder over and began climbing to retrieve the errant book. Sleep deprivation and heights. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

The book came off the shelf easier than I expected. Knowing these old libraries I was wondering if it would attempt to bite me when I touched it but, no, it just stopped glowing so bright and felt warm to the touch. I stashed it in my robes and began to descend when I heard someone clear their throat.

I chanced a glance down and was unsurprised to see platinum hair beneath me, "Miss Granger, you do know that even in the wizarding world we have penalties for breaking and entering?"

I threw him an innocent look and said, "Oh, Draco altered the wards to allow me in ages ago. He said I could use the library whenever I needed it. Now, I'd really like to get off this ladder. I don't particularly like heights."

I heard a deep chuckle and felt myself grow mildly embarrassed but continued my trudge down. It wouldn't do to let the likes of Lucius Malfoy see you squirm. When I neared the bottom of the ladder, I felt his presence near me and he volunteered his hand to help me down the last bit. It was after two in the morning and I was in no mood and I seemed to remember out of nowhere that it was Malfoy senior who had known all along about my so-called betrothal.

With my feet firmly planted on solid ground and less sense than normal I said, "How dare you patronize me Lucius Malfoy! You know why I'm here and if you hadn't kept Draco and me in the dark about this we wouldn't even be in this quagmire!"

His smile didn't waiver. Infuriatingly it got larger, "That's the kind of spunk I like to see in the future Mrs. Malfoy."

"Grrrumph!"

He turned around from me and with a wave of his hand, "I bid you adieu and goodnight Miss Granger. You will find the answers you seek in that book, though they may surprise you. Narcissa will be sending along information on the engagement party."

"You conniving, miserable, soddi-" My rant was cut off by the door slamming behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankful that I always put extendable charms on my robe pockets, I huffed in anger and swooped up the other books that I'd pulled tossing them in with the blue one. Spinning on the spot I returned home. My coffee table, already littered with books received a forceful addition of another stack as I slammed them down and trudged my way into my bedroom. I had to get out of these fancy robes. The bustier was cutting off circulation.

In my comfy pajamas, I ventured into the kitchen and absently fixed myself tea. I shook my head when I looked at the clock. Draco would be here in nearly 7 hours for brunch. If I read for a couple hours I could get a long nap before he arrived.

My couch was too inviting so I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. Of course I wanted to dig into the still faintly glowing blue book but I've always possessed self-control and started at the top of the pile. There were several repeats in earlier editions to those that I'd found in Flourish and Blotts, but three stood out. They were specific to the old family lines and mostly focused on lineage of the original 28 families of the Wizengamot but there were pieces of useful information in them about dissolving betrothals.

The rule, as I came away from the third book understanding it, was that either Draco or I could release ourselves from the betrothal with a declaration that we did not love the other person or wish to marry them. The patriarch of our family must magically consent as well. This would be easy for me and I could do it myself. There was no patriarch of my family. Mum and Dad were gone. Well, as good as magically gone. To my shame, I could never restore their memories. My magic was too damaged from the war.

The ministry agreed to dissolving parental status so that it might ease the pain for me. It did, some. I still miss them every day but today, that literally meant that I was of no lineage and therefore the head of my family. Now that that was settled, I could find out what in the world this blue glow was. I picked up the last book and felt the odd warmth of it fill my hands again. There was no name on the binding or cover but I gasped as I opened it. Before my eyes,

 _The Love Story of the 18_ _th_ _Generation of the Mal-foi House_

 _Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy_


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was this some sort of sick joke? Lucius had definitely overstepped his boundaries this time. I turned the page and I felt warm all over. Too hot for my flannel PJs. I gasped as I saw my own handwriting though I'd never written in this book. It was not as finished as my current writing and judging by the date I was much younger. It said:

 _September 1_ _st_ _1991_

 _I met Draco Malfoy today. We were on the train to Hogwarts. I missed my mum and dad already even though they were waving to me still from the platform. Next to them were two taller looking people. They were definitely a witch and wizard and dressed in dark robes that looked very fine. They began waving at my compartment as well and I turned to see a boy next to me. He waved back and then made eye contact with me and with an effected flourish and bow said,_

 _"Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you Madam." He had very light blond hair, was about my height and and was pale. Mum and Dad would comment that he seemed to have nice teeth._

 _I blushed, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. Where did you learn to introduce yourself like that?"_

 _"From my Dad of course. My mum says that it is proper. Granger. I'm not familiar with that name. Who are your parents?"_

 _"They're standing right there next to yours."_

 _"Muggles?!"_

 _I knew what that meant but I had no idea why it mattered, "Yes. They are not magical."_

 _Draco seemed mildly perturbed and turned from me with no response. His parents were greeting mine. They seemed to be as cordial as Draco had been with me. My companion seemed to take it in and then relax. He said, "I've some friends to catch up with. Want to come along?"_

 _"Sure!"_

 _He offered his hand and we began to leave the compartment when a frantic boy came in, "Have you seen a toad?! I've lost him already! Gram will be furious!"_

 _Draco stiffened, "No one has seen your sodding toad Longbottom."_

 _I couldn't believe he said that, he looked so nice, I responded kindly, "I haven't seen it but I'll try to help you find it."_

 _I felt a tug on my hand, "Hermione don't. You're already at a disadvantage. You can't be seen with him."_

 _I angrily pulled my hand from his, "I have no idea what you mean, but I don't like your insinuation. Go meet your friends because I don't think I want to now."_

 _Draco looked hurt. Serves him right. I frowned at him and then he, why, he SNEERED at me! I don't think we parted friends._


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't help myself. I riffled through the pages and saw page upon page of my own neat writing. Every encounter I'd ever had with Draco was recorded from the most mundane to the most detailed. I read on.

 _May 2_ _nd_ _1994_

 _I slapped him today. Other than the train nearly 3 years ago now, it is the first time we've touched. He called Hagrid incompetent. For all he threw around mudblood like it was my name last year I just couldn't stand his tone of voice this time. Everything I had was behind my hand and I'm pretty sure it hurt but I also think I saw a flicker of something else in his eyes. Had to have been his wounded pride in front of his friends._

I flipped forward more.

 _October 16_ _th_ _1996_

 _Draco has been behaving so uncharacteristically lately. Harry thinks he's up to something. I would guess that Harry is right given my experience today. Our conversation, if I can call it that, was different. I had my head down rushing to charms and a book slipped from my arms and landed with a thud at my side. He appeared and picked it up between his middle finger and thumb holding it before him like a dirty gym sock,_

 _"Take your book back, Granger."_

 _I gingerly took it from him and when I shuffled my things in my arms to resituate everything he said as an aside, "There is nice undetectable extendable charm in the 7_ _th_ _year charm text," and of course, not to be too out of character he added, "I'm surprised you didn't already know that. Insufferable know it all that you are."_

 _Not surprisingly I reacted in suit, "Unmitigated arse that you are."_

 _He took a step toward me and his look was menacing, "Want to say that again louder so that I can hear you clearly?"_

 _I gulped and gathered all my courage, " . .Arse!"_

 _He stepped one step closer and I could feel his breath on my face. He'd grown at least 5 inches taller than me, "You have no_ idea _what I am and if I told you, you'd run terrified away. Stay away from me. This is my only warning."_

 _I took the hint and got out of there quickly. I could feel the soft crackle of magical energy even as I turned my back on him. Strange, now that I'm on the other side of it I remark, the last time he called me mudblood was last term._


	14. Chapter 14

What I found odd as I continued to flip through this very unique book was that it was only my side of the story. There was nothing written on any of the pages on the left of the book. I quickly deduced that that side must have been relegated to Draco but wondered why I couldn't see it. Presumably if there was a mysterious entry for every one of our interactions from my point of view, then there must also be one from his. I tried a couple of revealing spells but quickly gave up. The sun was on the horizon and it was time that I got some sleep if I was going to go to brunch as I'd promised.

I pulled myself up from the floor, stiff from sitting in one attitude for so long, and made my way to my bed. The blue book was in hand. There was one last thing I wanted to read. This book had awoken so many dormant memories and cataloged so many details that I thought I'd forgotten. There was one night that I needed to read about particularly.

 _April 25_ _th_ _, 1998_

 _I still can't believe where we are heading. I'd recognize the house anywhere. I'd read about the historic homes of the sacred 28 and this was the most famous. The order suspected it also played host to the most evil wizard in all time. Speaking of, I can't believe we let slip his name. I hope my hex holds and they don't immediately recognize Harry. My hopes are dashed as the snatchers hold him up to Bellatrix at the gate. She seems to see through the ruse. Or at least she hopes._

 _We are hurried into the largest entryway I've ever been through into a darkened hall. Everything is shrouded in shadows except for the rare portions lit by wall sconces. Malfoy Manor is all polished marble and darkened corners. I know I should be more afraid, but I find that I'm curious. I hear the snatchers and Bellatrix only in snippets discussing their reward and where they might find everyone. They lead us into a room that looks ominous. We walk through two pillars and the moonlight streaks a dark wood floor._

 _We are all still bound when the rest of the family arrives. Draco's eyes widen fractionally when he sees me. I see a blend of fear and compassion. It is quickly wiped from his face as Bellatrix ushers him forward and she and Lucius demand that he identify Harry. I know he recognizes him but he doesn't say so. He is pressed and continues to hold. I find myself astonished but I don't have any time to think about that. Bellatrix is hexing the snatchers. She's seen the sword and is throwing a massive fit about her vault. I have a few moments to think about the implications of that but then the pain starts and from the corner of my eye I can just make out Draco. He is seated at a table. His hands are in his hair which has fallen in front of his face and I think, even through the haze and pain, that he is crying. A tear glistens in the moon light._

 _I lost consciousness then and came to when I heard shouting and hexes and was dragged into a standing position by Bellatrix. In front of me Narcissa and Draco fought Ron and Harry but, to be honest, neither looked like they were trying that hard. I think I had better dueling posture as a 3_ _rd_ _year. The rest, well, the rest, is history as they say. That is, except for the relief that I saw in Draco's eyes as Dobby apparated us away._

I feel asleep then. Thinking of Draco's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: A little bit of a perspective change here, but we'll go back to 1st person Hermione.

* * *

Draco floo'd to Hermione's flat exactly at ten. The place was quiet but the living room table and floor was strewn with books. He quietly removed his shoes and went in search of her. Not finding her in any logical places he finally checked her bedroom. It was still darkened and her drapes were pulled and from underneath an enormous duvet he could make out a lumpy form.

He smiled to himself figuring that she'd been up all night reading. On approaching the bed, Draco saw a queer book open near a pile of bushy hair. That must be the culprit that kept her up much to his chagrin; it looked blank from what he could see. Gently he took it up in his hands so as not to wake her and when he did it glowed a faint blue and he felt the same electric warmth that Hermione experienced. Beneath his eyes words began to appear in his own hand on the left page. He nearly dropped the book and then remembered the room's sleeping occupant and tip-toed out.

He could scarcely justify the words. This was the stuff of his nightmares recorded to haunt him. A day he would never forget and yet another turning point for him. Akin to his upheaval of feelings after his Godfather had killed Dumbledore when he'd failed, that night at the manor caused him to question yet more of his beliefs but they were deeper than right or wrong and black or white. They were his thoughts hued in grey defining love, success, truth and beauty. It was all recorded for the world to see. There before his eyes,

" _And she was the most beautiful and brave woman I'd ever beheld in that gut-wrenching moment. I had to cry because if I didn't relieve some part of my feelings before the well within me erupted I would have gotten us all killed. I loved her then and though I am betrothed to Astoria, I'm not certain how I could ever love another with the same ardor. Her blood was not muddy. It was pure as snow's first kiss on the cold ground and mine, my preciously cultivated inbred blood, was thick with the silt of years of wrong."_

He dropped the book in earnest then as if it would burn his hands. Hermione couldn't know these things! It would seem that she'd read them though. The book was open on her bed. He felt panic constricting his chest. He wasn't ready for any of this. He was just beginning to understand his feelings for her. He had to go. Now. He spun on the spot with a loud crack.


	16. Chapter 16

I shot up from bed with the sound of the disapparation. The house was silent but I held my wand at the ready. I could find no one but there next to the couch was a pair of dragonhide boots and the mysterious blue book.

"Draco," I called.

No answer. I wondered why he left but only momentarily. I was quick enough to realize that he must have read a portion of the book. If my deductions had been correct then he read his own version of events. Why would that cause him to jump ship? Afterall, he'd lived through all of it.

I sought out my phone.

 _You left your shoes. Why the hasty departure?_

No immediate response. I never knew with Draco sometimes. I resolved that I would get on with starting my day while I waited. I needed a shower, he'd probably come back or get back to me in that time. When I emerged clean and dressed for the day I found I was wrong though. Nothing heard and no sign of the man himself.

If only I could read his side of the book. I'm guessing that would illuminate the encounter since it seemed to contain every interaction he'd ever had with me. There was one place however, that I could go that might solve both my problems. I gave my dress a once over, it'd have to do in a pinch. I wasn't married to a pure blood yet so I might as well enjoy casual sundresses while I could.


	17. Chapter 17

Or maybe the casual dress was a bad idea. How could the manor be so cold in the middle of summer? I waited in the sitting room shivering a bit and spying a costly looking fur throw, got desperate and tossed it around my shoulders tucking my knees underneath me and creating a cocoon of fur. Just in time for Narcissa to come in. Great…..

She raised one aristocratic eyebrow and then smiled warmly, "Hermione, how lovely to see you. I wasn't expecting that you'd want to meet to discuss the betrothal dinner but I'm more than happy to hear your thoughts."

"Actually, Mrs. Malfoy I'm not here because of that. Is that tomorrow? I'm not even sure we are going through with it and Draco won't answer my texts and he wasn't there this morning—"

"Draco is not with you?"

I shook my head, "No. I confess I stayed up late reading last night and when I awoke it appeared as if he'd been in my flat but left in a hurry. He didn't even bring his shoes!"

I heard a deep laugh at the door frame, "My dear, I thought we taught him better. Leaving his shoes about for someone else to tidy after him."

Swallowing my pride and with a haughty disregard for how I would sound I pressed on, "Mr. Malfoy, is Draco here? If he isn't maybe you can tell me more about the book I pulled last night and we find out where he is. I desperately need to talk to him."

"I'm not certain if he is here. And as for that book, well, Cissy?"

I watched as the witch pulled a very small book from her pocket and then cast a spell to bring it to full size. It was rather large and thick and glowed a faint orange. She tapped it with her wand and the cover appeared.

 _The Love Story of the 17_ _th_ _Generation of the Mal-foi House_

 _Narcissa Vulpecula Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

"I'm afraid you can't read any more than that dear. The rest as you have guessed does not appear for any eyes other than ours and-"

I rudely interrupted, "Yes, but how do I read Draco's side?"

To my astonishment she also laughed and completely ignored my rudeness, "If you would let me finish in your excitement I would tell you that."

Lucius joined in her laughter and the room began to feel awkward as they shared a very private look. He finished her sentence, "You must become one with our son."

I'm sure that I turned an unknown shade of red. Lucius interrupted my shame and further said, "I mean in the figurative and the literal sense."

I wished I could disappear and then remembered I could, I was a witch! Blast good manners all to h-. There was more silence as I stared down into the fur. I didn't really need the throw anymore. I felt plenty warm.

I threw the blanket off from me and stood then feeling like I was standing before Voldy again outside of Hogwarts but I lifted by head and squared my shoulders and said, "If you are through having a laugh at my expense I'm going to go check Draco's room."

I walked away in as controlled a manner as I could and before I got too far down the hall I could have sworn I heard Lucius say, "Already a Malfoy through and through."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't know what possessed me to even stay at the Manor after all of that and the last bit I'd overheard. It was preposterous but I wasn't about to drop my loyalty to a friend of nearly 12 years or a co-worker. No matter the possibilities- and believe me, I'd thought of those. I _had_ kissed him in the last 24 hours. From the outside looking in though, it was farcical. Some sort of forced marriage and phony betrothal from a mere chat between friends? Who comes up with these absurdities?

Bottom line: I'd hated Draco Malfoy for 7, nearly 8 years of my youth and now some book was trying to make out that I'd actually been obsessed over him and loved him even then. Even now? Hermione Jean Granger does not simply make that sort of decision without years of painstaking deliberation. Hell, it had taken me 3 years to decide that I loved Ron. I write pros and cons lists. I didn't have a list for Draco but I know my 18 year old self would cringe at the mere suggestion.

Admittedly, he'd changed over the years or else I wouldn't bother associating with him now, work or no work but was he really someone I could see myself having children with? Could we have married folk arguments about loading the dishwasher correctly and such mundane everyday life things? How would my friends- if I'm honest, _our_ friends- deal with this? Ginny certainly had no objections given her innuendo but Ron and Harry would blow a gasket.

My mind was a terrible hurricane of these thoughts as I worked my way through the great winding halls of the Manor… and that was another thing, to be Mistress of all this? Who would want that job? If Mum were alive she'd probably say something about there not being enough time or money in the world to be induced to keep 25 bathrooms clean. I arrived at what I knew to be his rooms too fast. The cogs in my brain had not slowed down. I wasn't at all sure that could face him. But what the hell, I'm a Gryffindor.

* * *

A/N: Catch that jibe at myself up there. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

I still as I raised my hand to knock. I couldn't hear a single sound coming from his rooms. Perhaps he wasn't there. Oh well, here goes.

As I knocked, "Hello! Draco!?"

No answer. I knocked harder. No answer. Tried the door handle. Nothing. Fine. _Alohamora_ , I cast silently.

The sights and sounds I was greeted with were… unexpected. The room was an absolute disaster. And I don't mean unmade coverlets and clothes strewn about. I mean, glass fragments everywhere. Dressers magically split into splinters. In the center was one stocking footed Draco Malfoy spinning his wand and viciously punishing a beautiful looking vanity. I considered closing the door and making off but it seemed unfair for the poor wardrobe that would likely be the next victim. I cleared my throat.

Softly, "Draco?"

I saw his shoulders stiffen and he spun on the spot very slowly to look at me. His face was red with what I could only assume was some mixture of the anger so obviously manifest moments ago and the embarrassment at being caught. He swallowed.

More softly, "Hermione?" A long pregnant pause in which I think he rather expected me to confess that I was not myself and not there whatsoever. I stayed silent and he continued, "What are you doing here?"

I responded, "Well, I thought I'd bring you back your shoes and see if we were still on for brunch. I'm sorry I overslept. I can see that you needed to… erm… get some physical activity today?"

"I see."

I waited for him to continue. Great. _Now_ he wants to be reticent and beat around the bush. Two could play at that game.

"Yup."

Silence.

He said, "Yup."

This was going nowhere fast. Perfect. I wasn't going to the be the first to crack. If he wanted to tell me why on earth he'd destroyed his room and left my place in a panic he would do it without me having to draw him out like a teenager.

I lifted up his shoes and said, "Well, I'll leave these here, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Grr. "Ok, bye," and he let me walk away. The absolute git just let me walk away. My flats made soft padded noises on the granite floors as I made my way down the hall. When I was almost about to round the last corner to that wings apparition point I heard, "Hermione! Wait!" I stopped and turned. Draco was running after me. It was pretty funny to watch if I'm being honest. Again, I wasn't going to break,

"Yes, Draco?"

He was fidgeting- the man that I'd never seen fidget in his life look liked he was trying the wring his hands out. I almost felt sorry for him. Fine, "Really Draco. This is dumb. I know you were at my house. I know you saw that tricky piece of made up magic that I can only assume your ancestors wrought. It's just a book. Honestly. Get. A. Grip."

Now he just looked defeated and in a quiet voice, "But I… I… wanted to do it my own way and at my own pace and now it is ruined."

"Do what Draco? I honestly have no idea what you're going on about."

He winced painfully and said so softly I barely heard, "To woo you."

I must have blushed at that and then in a less-than-brightest-witch-of-her-age move but typically leave-it-to-Hermione-to-not-know-when-to-shut-her-mouth fashion, I said, "This is silly. I'm not even going through with it. I thought we'd talk about dissolving the bond today over brunch but then you never showed. I did all sorts of research last night and it is easy really. The work of a morning and then we can go back to just how we were without some sort of idiotic marriage contract looming over our heads."

Draco looked stricken. I could read the pain all over his face. Wait. This was real to him? Was it possible that _he_ actually loved me? The thoughts flitted by as I saw his face harden again and he raised himself to his full height, like he suddenly remembered he was a Malfoy. His voice was hard, "Well, if that's how you feel then. I'll send our solicitor around to make it official. I'm suddenly not hungry."

Uh-oh. My turn to look stricken. Dear Lord. It _was_ real to him and _that_ had been my rejection. I felt the heat and anger radiating off from him. He took a step closer to me. It is possible that I'd never seen him so menacing even while we were at school. I could feel his breath on my face, "Nice to know that this is your opinion of me. Sorry to take up so much of your time." He leaned an inch closer so I could feel the electricity between us. It was suddenly very hot in the Manor in my flimsy sundress and my eyes involuntarily shuttered closed and then I heard him turn from me and opened my eyes to see him stalking down the hall. Damn my traitorous mind and Ginny's misplaced innuendo for thinking that he cut such a nice profile in that bespoke suit.


	20. Chapter 20

It was the work of a minute to get back to my flat but when I returned it felt hollow and empty. I immediately threw a pinch of floo powder in the fireplace,

"Pansy! It's urgent, can I come over?"

I heard the crash of baby toys and dishes and a holler, "One sec!"… "OK, Hermione? Sure, just watch your step when you come out. Fred's toys are everywhere."

I stepped through to the Weasley house which was larger and more modern than the burrow but held all the coziness of my old haunt. "Pansy, is Ron here?"

"No, he's doing overtime on weekends for the next month to earn extra vacation days. We want to leave Fred with Molly and Arthur and really get away for at least ten days." I couldn't take it. I broke down and flopped on the couch and started crying.

Pansy looked at me in horror, "What in world?" There was still lots of Slytherin left in her. Emotions weren't her strong suit and that was part of why I came. She'd be rational. Fred on the other hand, sweetly interrupted his play to bring me his blanket and say, "boo boo."

"Hermione, tell me what's the matter." The whole story spilled out and Pansy's eyes got real wide. "Well, that explains a lot."

I shuddered as the last of my sobs were breaking, "What do you mean?"

If it is possible from some odd reincarnation of mannerisms, Pansy's eyes began to sparkle like Dumbledore's, "Come on Hermione. Draco is gorgeous, smart and rich and pardon me, but if I were unattached and in that situation, I'd be a total man-whore."

I had to laugh a little at that, "Thank God you are a woman then."

She harrumphed at me, "Contain your sass thank you. Anyway, Draco has never been that way. Not even when we were at school. He's had paramours, sure, but he's never been invested. Now that you bring it up, I'm not even sure if he slept with any of the girls at school."

"Don't be absurd."

"No, I'm not kidding. I've never seen him serious. Even when he was courting Daphne and then Astoria for the sake of the family betrothal it never seemed like his heart was in it. He seemed to do it out of duty and responsibility."

I shook my head, "So you're saying that you believe that all this time Draco has harbored some sort of deep unrequited love for me? You do remember third year right? You know, hippogriffs, face punching, m-u-d-b-l-o-o-d throwing?"

"I don't know Hermione but if we keep spelling out things around Fred it is going to lose its efficacy."

I had to laugh, she continued, "I mean, just look at it this way. Ignore the book if you want to—although that is the oddest piece in all of this—and focus on what you've witnessed in that last two days. _He_ suggested the original agreement. _He_ suggested it wasn't so bad to be betrothed. _He_ kissed you. _He_ said he wanted to woo you. Pardon me for drawing natural conclusions at least in the present. The Draco I've known since we were three would never openly admit those things if he wasn't serious."

I looked at her pensively, " I really messed things up huh?"

"Well if you're interesting in him then, yeah, a little but remember Snape loved Harry's mum for 18 years after she died. So… Draco can probably be coaxed to get over it."

"How?"

She smirked, "How is any man persuaded to do anything he doesn't want to do?"

An owl tapped at the window and Pansy stood up to retrieve the letter, "It's for you."

Great. A letter from Draco's solicitor for an appointment tomorrow morning. I had exactly eighteen hours to figure out if I actually liked him. Well, honestly, if I loved him enough to marry him and then to somehow _convince_ him to give me a second chance if that was the case.

Pansy watched me over the paper, "Well?"

"Well, I suppose I need to consider whether I want to _persuade_ him or not. I don't even know."

She openly laughed, "Hermione, honey, you are strung so tight that you can't see the forest through the trees. You've spent at least eight hours a day nearly every day with him the last ten years."

"But it isn't that easy."

She laughed again, "Isn't it? You're daft."


	21. Chapter 21

I bolted from Pansy's to the safety of my home and started to make tea. My mum always said decisions that needed making needed tea. Pansy's bold words had awakened a realization in me that I'd previously only toyed with. Draco had implied that he must have been serious when he'd made the proposal and he was certainly currently interested. The two kisses we shared were proof enough but the rest of it just didn't seem rational and I don't do irrational.

I turned to the one source that at least contained half the answers. The damned blue book which was cursed for all I knew. I was hesitant to trust it. Few of its versions of events were how I actually perceived them. It made my relationship with Draco seem like this grand love affair but many of the observations never came to my conscious mind. Maybe I really should have let the hat sort me into Ravenclaw all those years ago. All this headlong diving into things was really getting old.

Chocking a couple points up to doing what was nonsensical for the sake of it for once, I decided that to continue to read the damned thing. I started at the end this time. Not surprisingly the last page was an entry for this morning. What was surprising was that the majority of the replay was as I'd experienced it. My realization of his hurt and disappointment was the same as I'd perceived it this morning but what was new was my own feelings,

 _He came close to me and I could feel his breath on my face. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to claim me in spite of my rejection. He did not. Instead he only said, "Nice to know that this is your opinion of me. Sorry to take up so much of your time." I could have collapsed there and died in my bitterness. My opinion of him hasn't been the same since we were practically children. I love him and I can't tell him. I love him and I can't even acknowledge it to myself. I love him and he is walking away._

Again I threw the book from myself. Was it true? Did I love him? Had I loved him for all this time? I took a fast sip of my tea and choked it down as it scalded my tongue but I embraced the pain. It was easier than dealing with the current reality. It was 2 in the afternoon and I'd woken at 10 but my mind was moving faster and faster. I felt the need to shut it down and so I did. I physically blocked my brain from working any more. I entered my room and pulled the drapes and undressed throwing my sundress across the room and choosing to sleep with my bare skin against the sheets. The cool heaviness of down comforter took my restless thoughts away into the dark bliss of sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

When I awoke the sun had begun to dim. My room and my house were cast into shadows and I lay there staring at the ceiling. Sleep had made several things clear: drinking hot tea is hazardous to one's taste buds and I was and am still in love with Draco sodding Malfoy. The last thought settled on me more calmly after my nap.

My mobile was on the bedside table. Whoever said wizards are loathe to use muggle technology are liars. Apparently Draco had been to see friends. My messages read:

 _From Ron Weasley, 2:30pm: What did you do to Draco? I heard a rumor at work today that he's quitting his job._

 _From Harry Potter, 3:30pm: Draco is getting piss drunk in our back yard. Ginny says that you better come get him._

 _From Harry Potter, 3:35pm: Seriously, Hermione, he's going nutters on the lawn gnomes. I almost feel sorry for them._

 _From Harry Potter, 3:55pm: Hermione?_

 _From Ginny Potter, 4:15pm: Harry says he can't reach you but I'll tell you what I think the problem is. The man loves you and you're being typical you and overthinking everything. Get over here and claim him before I make lewd suggestions that would appall my husband…. Or would they?_

 _From Ron Weasley, 4:27pm: Pans says you were here today discussing Draco and Harry says he's got drunk company in his back yard. You know we all don't care if you like him right? We got over that years ago. You all are practically the honorary 4th couple in our group as it is._

 _From Ron Weasley, 4:29pm: Pans says I shouldn't have written that. Can you delete it and not read it?_

 _From Theo Nott, 5:10pm: Hermione, when you get this, call me please._

Dammit. Draco must be making a total arse of himself if the reticent Theo is willing to communicate via any form. First things first, I sent an owl to the Malfoy solicitor. I told him he could find me at Malfoy manor tomorrow morning at 9 am. Next, I reluctantly called Theo,

A chipper voice answered, "Hello, Hermione! I'll just get Theo."

"Thanks Astoria."

"Hermione, I spoke with Draco earlier today. He wanted me to investigate dissolving an unwanted betrothal and then explained he was talking about you."

I gulped, "Yeah, it is sort of a long story."

"I gathered that, but, the bottom line is that you can't."

"I know."

"Huh?"

"I said, I know."

"How did you know? Draco was under the impression that you'd found a loophole."

"No, that's not it."

There was a long pause, "Oh I see. Then we agree."

"Yes."

"Well then, it might interest you to know that Draco is still at Godric's Hollow with the Potters."

"It does. Thanks Theo, you know, for understanding."

"More than you know."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Got a bit longer than drabble. Oh well.

* * *

I sent a text to Harry,

 _Hermione Granger, 5:22pm: Harry sorry. I was thinking. Can you convince Draco to come here?_

 _Harry Potter, 5:23pm: No problem. I think I can manage._

Several minutes later I heard the loud whoosh of the fireplace and the thud of a person landing in my living room. Keeping in mind what Pansy said, I threw on a light silk wrap that I left just a smidge more open than my usual allowed.

Draco was there and he was picking himself up off the ground and then at the sight of me he shook his head and said, "Oh no, I'm not doing this again. I'm out of—"

Glad that I'd brought my wand with me from the bedroom I shot a stinging hex at him mid-sentence. He looked at me appalled, "Hey! What was that for!?"

I smirked and I hoped it was reminiscent of the Malfoy smirk, "Well, you were going to disapparate before I had a chance to talk."

I almost elicited a smile from him and then he frowned, "Obviously. I don't wish to talk to you. We've said our peace."

I raised my wand again, "No, we haven't, and I know much better spells then a simple stinging hex."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Very well. I know when I'm being coerced. I don't have to listen though."

I sighed, "You don't have to but you might want to. Draco, look, this was all so sudden for me. We've been friends for 12 years but I have never consciously thought of you in that way."

He winced and I continued, "Oh come on. Don't take it personally. We were colleagues almost from the moment we began to be friends. Remember me? The bushy haired girl who never dared break a rule at school unless forced?"

He nodded and I saw his lips slightly turn up, "Your words."

I walked towards him, "Look, I needed to figure out whatever this thing was that we have and now that I know, well, I want to try."

He cast a devious look on me, "Not good enough."

Oh, I could see where his mind was headed, "It'll have to be for now."

He began to speak again but at this point I had reached him and I boldly leaned in to cover his words with my lips. He froze and then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him kissing me with fervor. He tasted like firewhiskey and vanilla coffee.

I pulled back, "Ginny's hangover remedy."

He mumbled something incoherent and then pulled me in for another kiss. After several minutes of heated kisses and rather "wandery" Malfoy hands I pushed him away.

"Tsk, tsk. Remember I'm not a rule breaker and a good girl never ever goes to bed with a man before her wedding night."

He attempted to pull me in again and I moved just beyond his reach and smirked as I said, "No means no. We need to talk too."

Eyeing me hungrily he said, "They'll be time to talk tomorrow."

"Precisely. The lawyer will meet us at the Manor at 9."

He looked completely crestfallen and I quickly followed with, "We do, afterall, have to draw up an actual marriage contract. I don't think a mere school yard agreement will really suffice, do you?"

I don't think I'd ever seen the kind of genuine smile he had on display just then, "OK, but then, more kissing."

I laughed, "Yes, then, more kissing. Now, though, did you want to keep the little tricky book that you encountered this morning? I've found it to be quite illuminating."

He stood stock still, "And what have you… erm… what have you surmised?"

"That I've been very silly over the years."

"That's it?"

"Well, I don't know how your account reads and what I'll find there, but yes, I've ignored all the clues even though you've been right here all this time."

He looked at me curiously, "Wait? You can't read my account of events?"

Then I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. All the broken furniture and the hurt this morning, "Draco! You didn't ask your parents about that thing?"

"No!"

"You've been torturing yourself needlessly. I can only read my own version of events. I can't see yours until we get married and… we well, you know…"

Now it was his turn to laugh, "I am a great dolt. Are you sure I'm what you want? I thought that you'd come to reject me completely this morning after what you said. I thought you knew how I felt. I can't believe I didn't deduce the same thing."

I smiled at him, "Well, if you continue to drone on like a Hufflepuff then I might just change my mind."

He grabbed at me and managed to pull me in for another kiss, "Not a chance. I've no intention of talking."

I applied another wordless stinging hex, "Ow! Stop that!"

I sauntered from the room, "It is time you got home. I've got a big day tomorrow what with an engagement brunch and all and not a thing to wear. No time for kissing."

I heard him growl and pick up what I could only assume was the blue book and then a loud pop as he left. I continued to the bedroom and to grab my phone and then thought better of it, " _Expecto Patronum"_ A large silver Osprey shot from my wand, _"Astoria, I need your help tonight. Wardrobe issues."_

Huh. I guess that explained why my Patronus changed all those years ago after the episode at the manor. Ospreys mate for life. Draco's patronus was an Osprey. Somewhere Dumbledore was twinkling some nonsense about nothing in magic ever being a coincidence.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Back again for another weekly update. Again, my drabbles sometimes turn into drabble^2 ;)

* * *

Astoria came over with a pile of dresses shrunken in a large suitcase. We spent a pleasant evening going through the suitcase and just when I felt like I'd tried on all of them with no success the last we tried was perfect. It was a long sleeved burgundy lace dress that we magically hemmed to hit right at my knees. The collar was high and Astoria suggested that I wear my hair down and flowing and some post earrings only. We talked then about pureblood betrothal party expectations and manners but it wasn't anything that was news to me. After working with Draco for so many years I'd learned by watching him to rewind modern manners at least 60 years whenever addressing an old family or a person of honor. It was all very archaic but then there were still witches and wizards alive who had lived through the turn of the last century.

We enjoyed a bottle of wine between us when we were through and feeling generally bolder than I usually do I asked, "Why do you think Draco chose me over you?"

She blushed a little more deeply through the wine but didn't hesitate to respond, "I've been in love with dear Theo since we were five. Draco knew this. He was the official at our "wedding" in his back yard when we were eight. It wasn't a matter of picking or choosing. We weren't suited. He's always been like a brother to me. I would guess you feel the same about Harry. Things only ever got odd between us when we both tried to ignore our hearts and pursue what our parents had planned for us."

"Did you ever consider just going through with it?"

"Of course I did. Theo was a right arse when we were at Hogwarts. I can't really blame him. Our parents had all had a talk with us about marriage prospects and though we were both heartbroken neither of us were willing to hazard their disappointment. It was Draco who finally brought Theo and I back together when he had his father dissolve the betrothal. It was all so odd at the time but now it makes perfect sense."

I was curious, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for a couple years after Hogwarts I felt that Draco was really making an effort but his parents were not. You understand that this process relies heavily on the parents but Narcissa put off our engagement party indefinitely for flimsy reasons. Draco was never allowed access from his father to the family vault to retrieve the ring you now wear. They must have known then but at the time I just figured that they thought us too young or in need of time to recover from the war."

My mind was turning a mile per minute. So that was it? The Malfoys, clearly with the exception of Draco, knew the whole time. Just when do these magical little betrothal books appear in the Malfoy library? Just when were they going to tell the interested parties? I was getting angry now and I explained the whole nonsense about these charmed love stories to Astoria. Instead of astonishment I was met with dawning realization. How did everyone know about these things and not me and Draco?!

I huffed, "Astoria, stop looking at me that way. Just what do you know about these books?"

She laughed, "Well, there are some family Grimoires that allow for the creation of 'soulmate' books in order for the family to determine who their son or daughter should match with for the purposes of grand paramours and procreation. I'm honestly not that surprised that the Malfoys still use such old and odd magic but I can't say that I think it dark even if it is blood magic."

"Blood magic?"

"Well, yes, in order to create the volume one must use the blood of the heir at both its purest and most enriched with the family magic. My understanding is the blood of the placenta must be used."

I pondered the thought for a moment, "So, from their infancy Malfoys know their mates? Why would Draco have been betrothed to you then?"

"No, that isn't how it works. The blood is only required in the creation. The accounts of such a book do not begin until the heir meets the one he or she is destined for. Many families in the past prided themselves on divining that person for their son or daughter. I guess the Malfoy's tried their hand at it and were proved wrong and just didn't want to admit it."

I snorted, "Or they just didn't want to admit that I'm a muggleborn destined to sully their line."

Astoria pleaded, "Please, Hermione, don't even think that. I don't know for sure what their hesitation was or why let Draco behave in the vile way that he did but the magic required to create that book enforces a strict code on the entire Malfoy family. They cannot act to harm you intentionally. Whatever happened when we were students was perpetrated by a family torn between a madman and the strictures of their love for one another and, now that I know it, you. Can you imagine if you'd been the one betrothed to Draco? The best of friend of Harry Potter? Voldemort would have killed all of you. There was only one way to keep you and Draco safe- make you hate each other and keep me around for the sake of appearances."

It all made sense. The pieces were falling into place. I put my wine on the table and I moved to give Astoria a huge hug which she returned and said into my hair, "Now, you're going to look fabulous and you're going to be wonderful tomorrow. Remember, I'll be there if you need any cues and even better, Draco will be there. Love is a great motivator now that you've found it."

I sighed and pulled back, "I agree, I just wish that the Malfoys had let us in on the secret a long time ago."

She shrugged, "You never know. Maybe they knew that you and Draco, as stubborn as you are, needed the time to forgive and forget."

I laughed and gave her a little swat, "Maybe, now go home to your 'dear Theo', I have to get my beauty rest."

She laughed too and then grabbed her things and left. I didn't sleep well that night. My head was too full of questions and possibilities.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning dawned beautifully but I woke too early and too ill-rested to really take it in. I felt terrible and when I looked at the clock to read six a.m. I pulled the duvet back over my head and laid there thinking…again. Today I would acknowledge to the world my betrothal to Draco. There'd be no keeping it out of the Daily Prophet and no turning back.

The war has finished 12 years ago but the fallout would still be ridiculous. I could see it now, "War hero, Hermione Granger agrees to wed Malfoy fortune." "Draco Malfoy, former death eater marries war heroine to improve family reputation." No one on the outside would believe they were getting married for love. I could hardly believe it. It would undoubtedly be the biggest story this year. I wondered, though I felt love, neither of us had said the words. Were we in love?

I probably spent an hour just spiraling down into the muck of public opinion and love when I saw a bright light in the room through my duvet. I poked my head out to see a Jack Russell patronus that nipped at my covered feet and said, "Morning 'Mione. Checking in as usual. I hear you and Malfoy made up and now I have some swanky brunch to attend today. I hope you liked my fourth year dress robes because I'm digging them out just to embarrass you." I chuckled. At least my closest friends knew better than to believe the papers.

Two hours later I was ready to go, looking fabulous if I do say so myself. Friends like Pansy, Astoria and Ginny did not let friends leave the house looking frightful. I learned that years ago. I was ready to go but so nervous I could barely hold my tea cup with a steady hand. Just as I was gathering up my courage to apparate to Malfoy manor I heard a whoosh from the chimney and was relieved when I poked my head around from the kitchen to see Draco standing there. He always looked perfect but today he looked painfully dapper. I may have been under the influence of a bit of lust in that moment. He saw me and walked towards me, "I see that you're ready, love. Mum said I should come escort you. Mumbled something about making sure you didn't get away. I can see that she was right. You look… well, you look stunning."

I blushed and he grabbed my hands and knelt before me… on my untidy, cold kitchen floor. It was almost funny until he said, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest wizard alive by doing me the honor of being my wife?" I felt hot tears stinging my eyes and I was speechless for several minutes.

He finally said, "You know you don't want to say no so stop making it weird, answer me woman."

I squeezed his hand and said through my tears, "Of course I could say no Draco Malfoy but I choose not to. I choose to say yes."

He lavished my hands with kisses and then stood and kissed me very primly, "Don't want to mess up your makeup any more than the tears already have." He waved his wand and I felt cool air on my face and I knew he'd made me more presentable.

He went on, "Well, now that it is properly done and you're well and truly on the road to being mine, let's get going. I want to see the vast fortune I stand to inherent from the Granger tooth fairies."

I laughed, "They are called dentists."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, but I thought you said something about tooth fairies and pulled teeth?"

I laughed again, "You're incorrigible"

It was already ten times better being with Draco, just like Astoria had said it would be.


	26. Chapter 26

The day passed without a hitch. The meeting with the solicitor was fairly painless. I was not heedless to insane amount of wealth I was marrying into but my parents and grandparents had always been well off and made wise investments. In my own right and with my own savings and my inheritance I was already worth 5 million pounds in muggle terms. I think the Malfoys found that astonishing but they had the grace not to comment. We did not sign a pre-nuptial agreement. I'm not even sure the magical world knew what those were and I certainly didn't mention it. Like my mum and grandmum before me, I resolved I'd be married until death parted us or never married at all.

The solicitor drafted our combined estates and net worth and then we discussed the type of magical binding ceremony we would have. All of our closest friends had done what was called an "et in saecula saeculorum" ceremony. They were beautiful and binding for life. Draco and I both agreed to this and then the stickier subject of a fidelity charm was sorted. We both agreed it was unnecessary. I believe Draco's exact words were, "Do you know what would happen to my bits if I ever strayed?"

After the solicitor left, the four of us had a nice tea in the library. By nice, I mean, the elder Malfoys were subjected to all mine and Draco's questions for an hour. It was all as Astoria had predicted. Lucius had noticed the glow of the betrothal book after the train to Hogwarts had departed and was surprised to read the cover and the match. The two had discussed the topic thoroughly and decided that they would keep the status quo in order to protect them both. Draco did some apologizing for his vile behavior to his parents while we were at school. Apparently they were mostly in the dark about his unsavory opinions. Draco confessed with a red face that he did what he did because he was trying to appear more powerful and superior to me. Lucius apologized to me for any false pretensions that he might have instilled in Draco. He said that he'd let go of his bigoted beliefs during the first war but that he was slow to change his behavior or words. I took his apology at face value. At least he was being amicable about all this. I had no reason to think he felt otherwise. It was a needed sit down and really cleared the air and then we discussed some wedding details.

The engagement party that followed was very formal and my performance, I hoped, was admirable given the intimidating crowd. My fears were allayed by the cover of the Daily Prophet the next day. I still have no earthly idea what Lucius must have paid for it to be so positive. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to Wed. Families and Friends Thrilled. Wedding to be THE wedding of the decade." I chuckled at the last part. It would be right up there with Harry Potters wedding last decade that the prophet reporters had somehow broken the wards for and crashed.

The best part of the day however was coming home. My feet were tired. My face was tired and I could tell Draco felt the same. We sat on the couch and we enjoyed some wine and eachother's company. Words weren't necessary. He had the blue book and I had some recreational reading. At some point I felt comfortable enough to lay my head in his lap and I felt him running his fingers through my hair. I must have fallen asleep like that because I woke up in my own bed the next morning with a note next to me.

 _Hermione,_

 _You looked too beautiful to wake. I set your alarm_ _for work tomorrow. See you there. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? I confess I enjoyed our evening together alone. I have a gift for you if you need something to sweeten the deal._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

* * *

A/N: Fluff was necessary. I was feeling rather plush.


	27. Chapter 27

A week and some days later Draco and I were wed. I'll never forget the look as his face as I walked down the aisle toward him. My dress was a lovely trumpet gown with off the shoulder lace sleeves and lack applique on a tulle train. I felt like a queen and when we kissed and sealed our magical vows I'd never was so perfectly at peace.

Later, when we were by ourselves in our private honeymoon suite we both agreed that it had been too long of a wait. Why exactly had we waited 12 years? Was it really worth all that time denying that we were attracted to one another and in love? Well, I guess I'll never be sure but that night was magical in more ways than one.

We made love and it was incredible. Draco really did it right. Candlelight, light jasmine scent hanging in the air, a plush carpet and a perfect fire in the grate. I have to give it to him that he really knows how to make and keep a woman happy. Neither of us lasted long that first time but we continued into the night many more times. Enough that we were both fully sated and insanely hungry and sore the next morning. Good thing our schedule was not aggressive. We'd plan a day in Paris exploring the Louvre and then we were moving on the next day from Paris. It was all very romantic until Draco's wandering hands caused us to leave the museum and seek refuge back in our room. Perhaps even that was romantic.

More magical than the lovemaking however was the ability to finally read Draco's side of the story. We were both overwhelmed emotionally by the history and dense richness of our love. Draco even brought me over to the idea of performing the same ritual with our children and I didn't even argue. It was just so special and deeply solidified our love for one another.

Our honeymoon lasted for another month and then it was back to reality, but I think for the entirety of that year we were walking on air.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Fin and Epilogue

"Draco have you seen my bag?" I hollered across the vast hall.

I heard his steps approaching and gurgling giggle from his arms, "No, but I bet you it is in the last place you'll look."

I smirked at him, "Thin ice methinks."

He kissed the smiling girl in his arms, "Always with you love, always."

I threw a shoe at his feet and he told our daughter to duck and cover as they exited the room. I finally found my bag in the foyer on the coat rack beneath my heavy coat. Draco was waiting there and had bundled up Sophia. She was a beautiful baby, even in a heavy infant flannel onesie.

"We'd better be off or Harry and Ginny will try to steal Scorpius and add him to their brood. You've heard how in love with him they all are. Are you sure you want to take Sophie with us? It'll be the first time she's been in company with other kids and you know we'll pay for that with sick nights."

He shrugged, "Of course. I have to show off my beautiful girl when I get the chance. Besides she's 8 weeks old now. She'll be fine."

"OK, but you have to get up with her."

He gave me one of his sly looks, "If you get up with me then we could have much more fun."

"Incorrigible rake!"

"Only for you love."

We picked up Scorpius and the kids played for some time. Ginny was heavily pregnant with what they claimed was going to be their last child. Since they were on number five (or six with the addition of Teddy), I was skeptical.

Draco and I will always remember this day. Harry had just stepped out for some things for dinner and Ginny groaned. I asked, "What's the matter? Is it time?"

She giggled, "I told Harry this would happen. I've actually been having small contractions all day but I didn't think it was active labor, but….. ouch….. this is it. I'll just….. go upstairs and grab my bag. Can you keep an eye on the children and send Harry along?"

Draco and I eyed one another and silently decided we'd call Molly to come help us and then told her yes. About 10 minutes later when Ginny had still not come down with her bag for St. Mungos I went after her with Sophia strapped to me in a wrap and found her on all fours in her bathroom. She was naked from the waist down and she said between pants, "No time. Baby is coming now! I have to push."

I panicked but had enough wherewithal to send my patronus to Draco and Harry and St. Mungos. Sure enough three pushes and I was catching a baby. May I never have to see Ginny ass up giving birth again, but that isn't the interesting part. No the interesting part is that as I was wrapping him in a towel his bright green eyes were wide open and he was staring quietly, with an oddly rapt look for an infant, at Sophia. She reached out and tried at swat at his wrinkled face and began to cry and his cry soon joined hers. It was a sweet moment before bedlam broke out. Healers and men and the whole nine yards.

We were exhausted when we got home and finally got Scorpius in bed and Sophie was asleep in my arms. We decided to have a light dinner in the library but with almost a 6th sense Draco stopped dead in his tracks upon entering.

"Hermione, look there."

I looked up and gasped. There, high in the library was a book glowing a faint rose color. "Do you think…..?"

Draco gingerly took the ladder over and pulled the book down. He started laughing a deep laugh, "Oh father and mother are just going to love this…."

 _The Love Story of the 19_ _th_ _Generation of the Mal-foi House_

 _Arthur Sirius Potter and Sophia Narcissa Malfoy_


End file.
